Not A Very Good Lesson
by lilbisty
Summary: Summary: Kunjungan Arima Kishou yang tiba-tiba membuat Haise secara tidak langsung memberikan pelajaran yang kurang baik pada sosok "anak" nya, Saiko Yonebayashi. Kira-kira pelajaran tidak bagus apa yang dipresentasikan sosok "Maman" nya ini?


**Not A Very Good Lesson**

Pairing: ArimaxHaise; ArimaxSasaki/Kaneki

Summary: Kunjungan Arima Kishou yang tiba-tiba membuat Haise secara tidak langsung memberikan pelajaran yang kurang baik pada sosok "anak" nya, Saiko Yonebayashi. Kira-kira pelajaran tidak bagus apa yang dipresentasikan sosok "Maman" nya ini?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Ishida Sui sensei. The whole characters belong to Ishida Sui. The story is mine.^^ lol

Haise terbangun ketika mendengar suara ponselnya bergetar. Ia meraih benda berwarna hitam itu tanpa repot-repot bangkit dari peraduannya. Matanya membulat seketika saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata bunyi getaran dari ponselnya adalah telepon masuk dari Arima. Ia buru-buru bangun dan menekan tombol angkat.

"Ya, Arima-san?"

Ada jeda sebelum Arima menjawab, "Tolong buka pintunya, aku ada didepan Chateau sekarang."

_Say what?!_ "Uh, er. Ya, Arima-san, aku segera ke pintu." Ia menjawab dengan buru-buru dan terdengar gugup. Haise lalu membanting ponselnya ke tempat tidurnya dan segera berhamburan keluar kamar.

Ia melompati 2 anak tangga terakhir sebelum meraih pintu kayu jati besar yang menjadi akses utama Chateau. Ia membuka gerendel pintu dan memutar kunci yang kebetulan sudah berada dilubangnya, ia memutar kunci itu dengan kasar sambil mengutuki seluruh penghuni Chateau yang membiarkan kunci itu menempel, ia akan menegur mereka nanti tapi sekarang saatnya menyambut pujaan hatinya. Ia menarik pintunya ke dalam dan menemukan sosok berambut putih itu berdiri dengan agung didepan pintu.

Kali ini Arima menanggalkan trenchcoatnya. Ia mengenakan kaos polo warna putih lengan panjang dan celana berwarna olive green. Rambut putihnya rapi seperti biasa dan kali ini ia memakai kacamata frame lamanya. Ditangan kanannya tampak terselip dua buah buku.

Haise tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena wangi parfum manusia masih berbau waras dipenciuman ghoulnya. Ia bisa merasakan wangi yang menguar dari Detektif Special Class itu dengan jelas, ia tersipu sendiri. "Ha, halo. Arima-san." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya, ia bergerak mundur sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Silahkan masuk." Kemudian ia menutup pintu dan memandu sang Detektif ke ruang tamu.

Saat ia membalikkan badannya, Haise baru sadar bahwa ia dalam keadaan yang sedang tidak pantas menyambut tamu. Rambut dan mukanya acak-acakan sementara tubuhnya hanya terbalut kaos putih lengan pendek yang sudah kusam dan kebesaran serta celana tidur yang kebesaran pula. Investigator Kelas Satu itu langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia harus mengantar Arima ke ruang tamu terlebih dahulu baru ia bisa memperbaiki keadaan dirinya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Arima sambil menunduk.

"Silahkan duduk, Arima-sa~" Kalimatnya putus ketika pria 32 tahun itu tiba-tiba menyambar bibirnya. Arima mencengkeram rambut hitam putih itu dengan lembut sambil sedikit menekan dagunya membuat kepala Haise sedikit berjengit untuk menyesuaikan ciuman spontannya itu. Haise menutup matanya saat mengetahui bahwa untuk yang ke sekian kali bibirnya ditawan oleh keposesifan sang Detektif.

Arima pula yang mengakhiri ciuman mendadak itu. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Haise." Gumamnya sambil mengelus pipi kiri pemuda setengah ghoul dihadapannya.

Haise tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ciuman dari Arima selalu membuat tubuhnya lumpuh seketika. Kedua pipinya terlihat bersemu, sesaat ia melupakan keadaan dirinya yang memalukan.

Arima masih menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang panjang. Kesadaran Haise kembali saat Detektif Special Class itu telah menempelkan punggungnya disofa.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Arima-san." Ia mengedikkan kepalanya sambil mengatur napasnya. "Aku harus merapikan diriku terlebih dahulu."

Haise baru akan meninggalkan tempatnya ketika tiba-tiba Arima berseru, "Tidak perlu, Haise. Aku hanya mampir sebentar kesini."

Haise berhenti bergerak, ekspresinya jelas mengharapkan perkataan Arima selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini, nak." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan dua buku yang dari tadi di genggamnya. Haise langsung menyambar buku itu dari tangan sang Detektif dengan kedua pipi yang masih merona.

"Er, terima kasih Arima-san." Balasnya dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. "Duduklah disini sebentar, perjalanan anda jauh bukan? Aku akan membuatkan kopi untuk anda." Ia segera menghilang begitu menuntaskan kalimatnya.

Setelah tiga menit berkutat di dapur, Haise kembali menyambut Detektif Special Class itu dengan dua cangkir kopi di kedua tangannya, asap panas mengepul dari bagian dalam cangkir berwarna putih itu.

Arima masih mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang dengan kedua kaki yang menyelonjor hingga ke bawah meja, kepalanya mendongak hingga yang terlihat hanya lehernya yang panjang, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Pria berambut putih itu tampak tertidur.

Haise segera memperlambat gerakan kakinya begitu mengetahui bahwa sang Detektif tengah tertidur, ia berjinjit mendekati sofa dan meletakkan kedua cangkir berisi kopi itu di meja yang permukaannya terbuat dari kaca. Terdengar bunyi berdesing ketika kedua cangkir itu bergesekan dengan permukaan kaca.

Merasakan kehadiran Haise yang sudah ada didekatnya, Arima membuka kedua matanya yang masih dibingkai oleh kacamata. Ia segera membetulkan posisinya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. "Maaf aku tertidur." Gumamnya sambil melihat kedua cangkir kopi di atas meja. "Dan terima kasih untuk kopinya."

Haise duduk disebelahnya dan mempersilahkan Detektif Special Class itu untuk mengambil gelasnya. Ia melihat gerak-gerik lelaki berambut putih itu dengan kekhawatiran yang tampak jelas diwajahnya.

"Anda kelihatan lelah, Arima-san? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya saat Arima meletakkan cangkirnya kembali diatas meja.

"Hm? Yeah." Arima merentangkan kedua lengannya ke atas kepalanya dan menahan posisi itu selama beberapa detik seolah posisi aneh itu membuat tubuhnya nyaman. "Hanya overtime dan setumpuk dokumen. Aku baik-baik saja."

Bahkan pria yang dianggap paling jenius sepanjang sejarah CCG itupun bisa mengeluh tentang lembur dan masalah yang sama seperti yang dihadapi pekerja-pekerja lainnya. Setelah menjalin hubungan yang lebih intens dari sekedar guru dan mentor, Haise bisa mendeksripsikan bahwa Arima terlihat lebih manusia dibanding yang dulu. Well, pada dasarnya, Arima memang manusia biasa, ia tidak pernah meminta semua penghargaan dan pujian yang diberikan kepada dirinya sebagai Dewa Kematian maupun perhatian. Ia hanya menyalurkan hobinya untuk memberantas makhluk pemburu manusia dan bekerja mengumpulkan uang.

"Kemana anak-anak Quinx yang lain?" Tanya Arima mengubah topik.

"Mereka jalan-jalan ke tengah kota. Kecuali Saiko, dia ada dikamarnya."

"Good." Kemudian ia mengambil cangkirnya lagi. "Kau memberi roman kepadaku. Novel itu, maksudku."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku menyukai protagonis laki-lakinya. Ia sangat berbakat, membuat surat cinta dalam berbagai bahasa. Dan secara kebetulan, ia mirip dengan anda, maksudku dengan kacamata dan rambut putih."

"Hm." Gumam Arima sambil mengangguk.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan ketika mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Arima tengah meletakkan cangkirnya sementara Haise sibuk memikirkan tujuan pujaan hatinya itu datang ke Chateau tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Kalau pria berambut putih itu ingin mengembalikan bukunya, ia bisa bertemu setiap waktu di kantor pusat. Arima tidak perlu repot-repot datang jauh-jauh apalagi dengan keadaannya yang kurang sehat seperti ini, Haise tidak ingin orang yang disayanginya ini jatuh sakit.

"Arima-san," Haise memulai percakapan. Yang dipanggil namanya langsung melirik ke pemuda setengah ghoul itu. "Ano, kalau anda sedang tidak sehat anda tidak harus mengantar buku itu kemari. Kau bisa membawanya ke HQ atau aku bisa mengambilnya di apartemenmu."

Arima tidak menjawab, ia hanya menekuri iris kelabu berbinar milik pemuda berambut hitam putih itu. Arima selalu senang berlama-lama menatap Haise, ia adalah ghoul yang paling hidup yang pernah dia tahu, bahkan lebih hidup melebihi manusia itu sendiri. Kehidupan itu tersirat jelas pada kedua bola mata Haise. 16 tahun pengalaman membasmi makhluk pemakan manusia ini, Arima sudah khatam betul bagaimana perilaku dan karakteristik makhluk yang diburunya; Tidak ada yang tersirat di mata seorang ghoul kecuali nafsu membunuh dan kematian, namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada seorang Sasaki Haise. Arima jadi teringat ketika pertama kali mencuri keperawanannya, api kehidupan di mata Haise semakin berkobar, iris kelabu itu dipenuhi oleh agoni seksual dan tuntutan gairah, bercampur oleh ketakutan dan rasa sakit. Belum lagi bibir imut yang merayu untuk dicium itu serta tubuh telanjangnya yang akan menari dibawah sentuhan tangannya dan desahan-desahan erotis yang merangsang libidonya, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dengan sendirinya. Arima menelan ludahnya sendiri dan berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kewarasannya.

Haise masih menunggu jawaban dari pasangan tidurnya ini, namun orang yang di nanti hanya mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyeruput ramuan pekat itu tanpa berkata apapun. Alisnya mengernyit sendiri, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya pria yang idientik dengan kacamata itu membuatnya bingung karena tingkah laku misteriusnya. Arima memang terbuka kepadanya, sangat terbuka hingga Haise hampir bisa melihatnya tertawa setiap hari namun pada saat yang sama laki-laki yang dikaguminya ini menarik diri darinya. Dan pada akhirnya, kemisteriusan pria berambut putih itu membuat dirinya keki dan malu sendiri. Haise seperti sedang mengobrol dengan patung. Ia bertanya namun tidak kunjung ada jawaban.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Haise." Kata Arima pada akhirnya, ia meletakkan cangkirnya lagi. "Lagipula aku bosan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu." Detektif Special Class itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Haise. Haise sempat terkejut, ia bisa merasakan tangan besar itu bergesekan dengan helaian rambutnya, ia jadi tersipu lagi. Sudah lama sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Arima, karena saat ini Detektif Special Class tersebut sedang bertugas di 3rd Ward sedangkan Haise masih memonitor Q's (an: singkatan Quinx) sambil mengumpulkan data terbaru mengenai kasusnya, jujur ia merindukan laki-laki yang satu ini, Haise rindu wangi tubuh dan sentuhan tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi hangatnya tangan besar itu di kepalanya. Haise bukan orang yang suka menjaga imej, ia tidak membuang waktu untuk segera memeluk tubuh pria berambut putih tersebut, ia memeluknya dari samping, kepalanya bersembunyi dibawah lengan kanan Arima, kedua tangan pemuda itu melingkar diperutnya. Haise terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan, ia meringkuk dibawah ketiak sang Detektif.

Tingkah manjanya yang tiba-tiba ini tentu saja membuat Arima terkejut, ia menyampirkan lengannya dipunggung Haise dan menatap ke kepalanya yang sedang meringkuk. "Hey, what is it?" Bisiknya pada Haise yang hanya terlihat rambut hitam putihnya saja.

Haise menghirup wangi tubuh yang menguar dari balik kaos putih yang dikenakan Arima. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Detektif Special Class itu berbisik padanya. "Arima-san," ujarnya setengah mendesah. "Aku merindukanmu." Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Arima.

"Kau tidak bertingkah seperti biasa, Haise." Arima memeluk pundak Haise yang lesu.

Haise membuka mata dan melonggarkan pelukannya, namun kepalanya enggan lepas dari tubuh gagah Arima, ia masih ingin lama-lama menghirup wangi tubuh lelaki yang telah mengacak-acak keperawanannya ini. "Tidak bisakah aku merindukanmu, Arima-san?" Haise bertanya sambil mencengkeram pakaian Arima. "Aku rindu, sangat-sangat rindu. Anda bahkan tidak tahu betapa wangi parfummu bisa membuatku menginginkanmu."

Arima mendengarkan penjelasan Haise dengan jelas, ia tersenyum sendiri. "Ini konyol sekali." Ia membetulkan posisi Haise sehingga ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Pemuda setengah ghoul itu jelas-jelas tersipu, seluruh wajahnya merah padam dan matanya tampak sendu. "Aku pikir, aku tidak menyukai wangi parfumku sendiri dan kau bisa merindukanku kapan saja, nak. Aku pun merindukanmu." Lelaki berkacamata itu mengecup lembut kening Haise.

Haise memejamkan matanya saat bibir Detektif Special Class itu menekan keningnya. Wangi tubuh Arima semakin kentara di penciuman ghoulnya, membangkitkan gairah bercintanya. "Hold me now, please Sir?" Bisiknya sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Detektif Special Class mengerti apa yang Haise inginkan, namun sebagai orang yang masokis, Arima tentu tidak ingin partner tidurnya yang satu ini mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah. "Kau tahu, aku tidak biasa menerima perintah dari orang yang lebih lemah dariku." Senyum diwajahnya menghilang.

Pernyataan Arima meninggalkan tanda tanya yang besar di benak Haise. Ia memilih diam, tatapannya terlihat menuntut jawaban.

"Kalau kau sebegitu menginginkan diriku rayu aku dengan tubuhmu." Tegasnya. "Bukankah kau ahli dalam menggoda seseorang, Haise?" Ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda setengah ghoul itu semakin padam. Sementara pemuda dalam pelukannya itu sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan celananya. _Damn!_ batinnya. Atasannya yang satu ini benar-benar lihai dalam memancing mangsanya. Dan ia adalah salah satunya.

"Cium aku!" Perintah sang Detektif pada dirinya. Haise tidak membuang kesempatan itu begitu saja, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Arima bukan sedang menggodanya melainkan mentitahnya. Haise segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arima. Lelaki itu menyingkirkan kacamatanya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya bibir Haise mendarat di bibirnya. Haise langsung melumat bibir tipis milik Dewa Kematian CCG itu, lidahnya dengan lihai membawa lidah Arima untuk menari. Haise membetulkan posisinya, masih dalam posisi terduduk, ia menjepit tubuh Detektif itu dengan kedua lututnya, kedua tangannya menyambar ke helai rambut sewarna kapas Arima, sementara Detektif Special Class itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyokong pinggang Haise. Tentu saja tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia menyingkap kaos kusam yang dipakai Haise hingga tangannya bisa merasakan kulit perut Haise secara langsung. Perut rata yang dikotori bekas jahitan itu berkontraksi seiring deru napas Haise yang semakin memburu, pemuda berambut hitam putih itu merinding merasakan kedua tangan besar sang Detektif menginspeksi salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif, suhu disekelilingnya tiba-tiba panas, celana yang dikenakannya semakin tidak nyaman, ia mendesah dalam ciumannya, salivanya bocor dari celah bibirnya.

Haise mengoyak kelembutan rambut putih itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia menutup kedua matanya karena ia tahu Arima sedang menikmati dirinya yang tengah "turn on". Ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu permukaan bibir sang Detektif, ia begitu menikmati kegiatannya sampai ia tidak menyadari kedua tangan Arima yang merangkak naik ke wajahnya.

Arima menangkup kedua pipi Haise dan menjauhkan wajah itu dari bibirnya. "Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu, nak?" Tanya Detektif Special Class itu dengan wajah yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

Haise menelan ludahnya lagi. Tentu saja ia mau, walaupun ia bisa merasakan kali ini akan sangat sulit Haise tetap mengangguk menyetujui.

"Buka pakaianmu. Seluruh pakaianmu."

Haise membuang egonya untuk merasa malu. Ia meninginkan Detektif Special Class itu sekarang juga, ia menginginkan Arima ditubuhnya, ia rela menanggalkan kebanggaannya demi Dewa Kematian berwajah Adonis ini. Haise dengan cepat melepas kaos yang melekat ditubuhnya dan menurunkan kedua celana yang dipakainya hingga tak ada sehelai benang pun yang tersisa. Tubuh kurusnya lagi-lagi terekspos dengan jelas. Dan Haise tampak tidak malu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri, mengingat mereka berdua masih berada diruang tamu, tempat yang kapanpun bisa saja dilewati oleh Saiko atau penghuni-penghuni Quinx lainnya yang untungnya sedang berada diluar.

Ah, persetan. Haise tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan anak-anak buahnya yang bodoh. Wangi parfum di tubuh sang Detektif seperti ekstasi bagi penciuman ghoulnya, kedua puting di dadanya mengeras dengan sendirinya. Haise mengajak kedua tangan Arima untuk mengeksplorasi dadanya. Tubuhnya sendiri bergetar tanpa henti, campuran antara kedinginan serta rasa malu akibat tatapan kedua iris segelap malam itu yang mengintimidasi tubuh telanjangnya. Hembusan napasnya terdengar nakal.

"Benar, Haise. Gunakan teknik andalanmu itu." Ujar pria berambut putih itu dengan seduktif. Ia membiarkan Haise membawa kedua tangannya untuk menggoda tubuh ringkih itu. Pemuda setengah ghoul itu menengadahkan kepalanya dengan sensual, ia bisa merasakan organ vitalnya bergesekan dengan pakaian yang dipakai Dewa Kematian itu.

"Haaah!" Haise meloloskan desahan pertamanya. Penglihatannya mulai berkabut dan perutnya mulai bergemuruh. Ia bisa merasakan kedua telapak tangan yang hangat itu bersentuhan dengan puting dadanya yang mengeras. "Nngh!" Desahnya lagi, ia segera menarik kedua telapak tangan Arima ke wajahnya, pemuda setengah ghoul itu kembali menatap paras sang Detektif. Matanya berkilat dengan gairah, bibirnya terbuka dengan seksi, lidahnya menggeliat dengan nakal mendekati salah satu telapak tangan Arima yang digenggamnya.

Arima menikmati saat lidah basah itu menyapu permukaan telapak tangannya, mukanya masih tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama membuat Haise memohon padanya, sehingga ia tidak bisa kehilangan akal sekarang. Pria berambut putih itu melihat dengan jelas ketika lidah nakal itu meluncur ke jari-jari tangannya, meninggalkan jejak saliva yang wanginya sudah membuat organ seksualnya gatal. Tatapan Haise mengajaknya untuk segera memasuki tubuh penasehat Quinx tersebut.

Haise masih terus melancarkan kegiatan menggodanya, lidahnya meluncur ke telapak tangan Arima yang lain. Ia melumuri satu persatu jemari Arima dengan salivanya. wajahnya berantakan, ekspresinya terlihat seperti wanita yang tengah melacur, seluruh tubuhnya ingin sentuhan, seluruh tubuhnya menuntut wangi tubuh Arima, tatapannya terlihat tidak sabar. Haise protes melalui desahannya.

Mendengar desahan protes Haise, Detektif Special Class itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, wajahnya terlihat senang melihat Haise yang menderita karena tuntutan tubuhnya belum terpenuhi, senyuman nakal tersungging di bibirnya, ia menikmati penderitaan Haise. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Haise?" Tanya Arima menggoda pemuda dipangkuannya ini.

Haise menjawab dengan tubuhnya, ia menggesekkan pahanya ke celana yang dikenakan Detektif Special Class itu lantas meletakkan kedua tangan Arima di pinggangnya kemudian pemuda berambut hitam putih itu melahap bibirnya lagi.

Ciuman Haise nyatanya tidak mendapatkan apresiasi dari sang Detektif, Detektif Special Class itu menghindari ciumannya. Tentu Haise tidak tinggal diam, ia mempergunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengunci kepala berambut putih itu. Jemarinya terbenam pada helai rambut Arima. Haise menekan bibir tipis yang enggan terbuka itu dengan bibirnya, lidahnya membelai secara seduktif. Merasa usaha menggodanya sia-sia, ia menyerah. "Damn, please." Tuturnya terengah-engah. "Aku mohon, Arima-san. Sentuh aku. Sentuh diriku. Aku mohon." Haise mendesak ke pasang mata milik Dewa Kematian CCG itu. Bibirnya ranum, dan deru napasnya masih memburu, wajahnya terlihat semakin kacau. Tubuhnya ingin dikoyak sekarang juga.

"Ssh," Arima meletakkan salah satu tangannya dipipi kanan Haise. Ia mengelus pipi pemuda itu, berusaha meredam kekacauan dirinya. Detektif Special Class itu segera menarik tubuh telanjang Haise ke pelukannya, ia memagut bibir Haise yang sedang ranum, kedua tangannya menekan kulit punggungnya mempererat persatuan tubuh mereka. Haise mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Detektif Special Class itu, ia tampak tidak sungkan membuka mulutnya, memaksa dan menuntut mulut yang menguncinya untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih. Kedua tangan Arima meraba punggung telanjangnya, ia bisa merasakan sesekali Detektif Special Class itu membenamkan jemarinya dengan lembut terhadap kulit punggungnya yang mulus, jari-jari nakal itu tidak berhenti meraba dan mengusap hingga akhirnya kedua tangan itu berhenti di pahanya yang sedang terbuka.

Arima menghentikan ciumannya saat kedua tangannya mulai menggerilya paha pemuda di pangkuannya itu. Tatapannya terpaku pada kedua iris kelabu Haise yang sudah semaput, ia menekuri kedua mata itu, menggali reaksi yang terpancar dari indera penglihatan itu. Tangan kanannya meluncur mendekati selangkangan pemuda berambut hitam putih tersebut kemudian tanpa sungkan meraih bagian sensitif yang sudah diincarnya.

Haise menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual ketika tangan lelaki berkacamata itu lagi-lagi menyandera kebanggaannya. Ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya terhadap sentuhan Arima yang memang di rindukannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mengotori bajuku, nak." Ungkap sang Detektif, ia merendahkan volume suaranya. "Jadi, jangan klimaks di pakaianku." Tandasnya. Arima melihat Haise mengangguk lemah dan mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang berkontraksi dengan seksi. Ia segera melumat leher putih itu tanpa ampun, mencium dan menelusuri jembatan penghubung tubuh itu dengan mulutnya yang menuntut gairah. Tangannya turut mendukung aksi tak senonohnya kali ini, ia meremas bagian vital yang tengah "excited" itu, membuat pemuda dipangkuannya itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melenguh dengan nikmat.

"Uh, uuurgh." Haise dapat merasakan lidah sang Detektif tengah mengotori lehernya. Ia meremas pundak laki-laki berkacamata itu dengan kedua tangannya. Haise juga dapat merasakan tangan Detektif Class itu tengah menstimulasi kemaluannya. Pemuda setengah ghoul itu mendesis bersamaan dengan detak jatungnya yang makin kencang, ia bersyukur tuntutan tubuhnya dapat terpenuhi.

"Ssss, aah! Arima-sanh!" Ia memanggil nama sang Detektif ditengah lenguhan erotisnya. Ini adalah kali pertama Haise memanggil namanya dengan cara tak biasa. Kedua tangannya merayapi rambut putih Dewa Kematian CCG itu, menekan kepalanya, membiarkan Arima semakin menodai lehernya. "Aaah, aaaarrghh!" Desahannya semakin lantang dan provokatif. Haise mengabaikan fakta bahwa seseorang bisa saja mendengar desahan seksinya, terutama Saiko yang memang sedang ada dikamarnya.

Arima mempertahankan buaiannya pada organ intim Haise. Tangannya tidak berhenti memanja bagian sensitif itu hingga lenguhan pemuda dipangkuannya semakin kencang. Ia yakin Haise tidak berani klimaks di bajunya karena pemuda setengah ghoul itu merupakan bawahan yang paling mematuhi perintahnya. Bibirnya merangkak turun ke dada Haise yang terekspos jelas. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Arima mengekang buah dada itu hingga ranum dan mengeras. Tubuhnya pemuda itu mendesaknya, menuntut lebih dari sekedar sentuhan untuk memuaskan nafsu birahi yang tengah menguasai otak pemuda berambut hitam putih itu. Kini Haise tidak malu lagi menjual dirinya demi kenikmatan, tubuhnya terangsang secara alamiah bahkan terhadap sentuhan jari sekalipun.

Arima merasakan kemaluan pemuda itu berdenyut di tangannya. Detektif Special Class itu sudah hapal betul sentuhan yang dapat membuat pemuda setengah ghoul itu meraih klimaksnya. Ia menelusuri panjang organ vital itu dengan telunjuknya, membuat bagian pribadi itu semakin berdenyut dan mengeras.

"Haahh, hngh!" Haise membusungkan tubuhnya, menghimpit tubuh laki-laki dibawahnya. Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut putih Arima hingga bentuknya semrawut. Bibirnya tak berhenti menyuarakan desahan-desahan seduktif. Tekanan dan pijatan lembut di kemaluannya membuat tubuhnya semakin dibasahi keringat dan gairah. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang, kedua putingnya mengeras, tulang belakangnya seperti disengat oleh aliran listrik yang membangkitnya libidonya, isi perutnya semakin bergemuruh. Haise sudah tidak sanggup bertahan terhadap stimulasi yang sedang Detektif Special Class itu lakukan. Ia hampir tiba ke puncak kenikmatan, ketika tiba-tiba saja Arima berbisik di depan dadanya.

"Sentuh dirimu sendiri, nak." Titah Detektif Special Class itu, Arima meraih salah satu tangan Haise kemudian memaksa tangan itu untuk meraih kesejatiannya sendiri.

Seluruh wajah Haise merah padam, ia benar-benar mempertontonkan keseronokan dirinya sendiri. Ia menolak untuk melihat wajah pria berambut putih itu karena ia yakin Arima tengah menikmati dirinya yang sedang dipermalukan. Arima terus memaksa tangannya meremas bagian intimnya sendiri, tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan menggelepar, lenguhannya terdengar semakin menuntut. Sepuluh detik kemudian, Haise mencapai klimaksnya. Gemuruh diperutnya perlahan memudar seiring dengan cairan seks yang bermuara di kemaluannya mengalir deras. Cairan itupun tak kuasa membasahi pakaian sang Detektif, sebentuk noda basah membuat celana dan kaos yang dikenakannya tak enak dipandang, apalagi noda basah itu berasal dari bagian yang tidak senonoh.

Arima menatap tubuh pemuda dipangkuannya dengan tatapan "aku sudah memperingatkanmu". Ia menggamit dagu Haise dengan kasar kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah mengingatkanmu, bukan?"

Haise terkejut ketika sebentuk tangan menjepit dagunya secara tiba-tiba. Ia menatap wajah Arima dengan penuh ketakutan. Ia sudah tahu akan ada konsekuensinya jika ia tidak mentaati perintahnya. Ia sempat berharap dalam beberapa mikro detik, hal itu tidak terjadi.

Arima menghempaskan tubuh telanjang Haise di sofa. Punggungnya bertubrukan dengan permukaan sofa secara kasar, kemudian Arima datang menindih tubuhnya. Detektif Special Class itu menciuminya dengan liar dan agresif.

Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam keintiman, hingga mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa tengah ada pengganggu yang juga sedang menikmati kegiatan tak senonoh mereka. Sosok berambut biru dan bertubuh chubby itu meringkuk dibawah tangga sambil menahan hidungnya yang sudah berdarah dengan kaos longgar yang dipakainya. Baru kali ini Saiko merasa beruntung mempunyai tubuh pendek sehingga ia bisa menyelinap dibawah tangga dan meringkuk disana sambil merekam adegan panas itu dengan kedua matanya.

Ia baru akan memaksa Haise untuk memasakkan makanan untuknya ketika ia tiba di ujung ruang tamu saat Haise tanpa ragu membuka seluruh pakaiannya di depan Dewa Kematian CCG yang dihormatinya. Saiko langsung bersembunyi dibawah tangga yang untungnya berada di bibir ruang tamu dan terhalang sofa lain. Ia mendengar Haise yang mendesah dengan jelas seperti artis di film porno yang pernah di tontonnya. Matanya melotot dengan semangat dan ia berusaha dengan keras menutupi hidung dan mulutnya agar tidak mengganggu aktivitas intim dua orang yang di hormatinya. Saiko sempat merogoh kantong dan mengutuki kebodohan dirinya karena ia membiarkan ponselnya dikamar. Adegan panas yang langka ini harus diabadikan, pikirnya. Namun karena ponsel terkutuk itu terabaikan di kamar, jadilah ia hanya bisa mereka adegan hot itu dengan hanya kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka sosok Haise Sasaki, mentornya yang berjiwa kepemimpinan dan penuh kewibawaan melacurkan diri dan berteriak memohon seperti wanita yang "ingin dimasuki" di hadapan Detektif Special Class berwajah stoic seperti Arima Kishou! Saiko juga tidak menyangka bahwa sosok se monoton Arima Kishou mempunyai bakat sadis dan masokis. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Saiko berharap ketiga temannya yang menyebalkan ada disini untuk melihat peristiwa erotis yang penuh kejutan ini. Saiko masih berusaha keras menahan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya saat ia melihat Detektif Special Class Arima menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, sementara sosok Haise yang sedang dihimpitnya menggeliat seperti penari bugil profesional. Arima mulai memasuki tubuh Haise dan sosok "Maman"nya itu menjerit penuh kenikmatan. Oh, Tuhan. Ini berlebihan tapi terima kasih atas "Hadiah"Mu ini. Batin Saiko dalam hati.

Dan seperti itulah kejadiannya. Haise baru saja memberikan pelajaran yang tidak bagus untuk anak buah kesayangannya itu. Saiko bahkan tidak sanggup memakan masakan yang dibuatnya selama seminggu ke depan, karena Saiko masih mengingat persis adegan syur itu dan bagaimana sosok Mentor Quinx ini menggeliat menuntut kenikmatan. Saiko berharap ada keajaiban lagi sehingga ia bisa melihat adegan panas itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Selesai

**Note**: Maman bahasa prancisnya mama. Saiko mention Sasaki langsung pake bahasa Prancis.

Terima kasih untuk Miyano Haibara yang sudah berkenan memilih kalimat yang tempat. Author benar-benar miskin perbendaharaan kata. Maklum nilai rata2 bahasa indo Author ga pernah bagus. Hehe *alesan*

Terima kasih utk lordcamui yg nge-fave semua story dan reviewers2 lain yang juga sudah nge-fave dan follow story2 author. I hope I don't disappoint y'all.

See you in the next story

Vielen dank, terima kasih banyak.


End file.
